


Secret

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Husbands, Secret Marriage, Steve always wins bets (except this time), or not so secret marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows that Bruce and Tony are secretly married . . . Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Bruce/Tony fic. Mix recently rediscovered it. 
> 
> Written for a prompt on Avengerskink.

Clint stumbled sleepily into the shared kitchen at Avengers' tower. Several of the other Avengers were already awake. Steve was making scrambled eggs at the stove, Natasha was munching on a bagel as she read the morning paper on a stool at the bar counter, and Thor was toasting an entire box of Pop Tarts two at a time.

As Clint settled into a chair next to Natasha, the tower's resident scientists entered the room. Without a word spoken between them, Bruce pulled out two mugs and Tony turned on the coffee maker and put a kettle of water on the stove. Tony pulled out a bag of tea and set it in one of the mugs as Bruce threw two slices of bread in the now unused toaster, (Thor had finished toasting his last two Pop Tarts as they had walked in). Then with an almost practiced dexterity Bruce removed the toast as it popped, spread one piece with strawberry jam and the other with blueberry jelly and put each slice on a plate. Meanwhile Tony poured the now ready coffee into one mug and the hot water from the whistling kettle over the waiting tea bag in the other mug. With Bruce carrying the two toast laden plates and Tony transporting the two mugs the pair of geniuses made their way to the table. They sat down next to each other and gently set one of the objects they had brought over in front of the other and began to eat in silence, looking at each other adoringly.

"Look at you two! You're like an old married couple! You don't even use words anymore," Clint teased.

Bruce shifted slightly in his chair, and the tips of his ears reddened slightly. There was something about the way he was moving . . .

"You two are married, aren't you?" Natasha said evenly, the implications of Bruce's actions sinking in quickly.

"You caught us!" Tony said cheerfully as Bruce blushed.

"I knew it!" Clint crowed as Steve turned around in surprise.

"Wait. . . The two of you are married? Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Steve asked.

"Well . . . We didn't want the press involved so we figured it was best to get married as quietly as possible. And that meant not telling anyone . . . Not even you guys," Bruce spoke up apologetically.

"Cheer up, Cap. At least this means you won the pool," Natasha chipped in when she saw Steve's kicked puppy look at not having been included in the festivities.

"Not so fast. What makes you think they were only married within this last fortnight?" Thor commented in his usual booming voice.

"When else would they have done it?" Clint asked. "Unless . . . "

"They did go off together to that conference on astrophysics about six months ago . . ." Natasha finished for him. 

One only needed to look at the furious blush that had crept up on Bruce's face to know that was _exactly_ when the two geniuses had tied the knot.

"Huzzah! I told you my friends. Any pair as in love as these two would not wait long to solidify their bond in matrimony," Thor gloated.

"Fine, you win," Clint sighed.

"You bet on when we would get married?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

A chorus of "yeses" and "of courses" rang through the air.

"What else would you expect from this lot, Bruce?" Tony asked in amusement. "But since you all know . . I was thinking, maybe we could celebrate tonight? Just the six of us?"

An avalanche of approval rang out through the kitchen, and Tony began to plan the night's festivities as he joined hands with his now not-so-secret husband.


End file.
